


Dance with me tonight

by SheenaWilde



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Jealousy, Light Angst, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaWilde/pseuds/SheenaWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you want?” La Volpe asked and crossed her arms, looking at him questioningly.</p><p>“Well, yes, I’m happy to see you, too” Machiavelli rolled his eyes with a sigh but smiled a bit, mockingly. “I hoped that maybe we could speak a little…” he said, his eyes wandering towards the dance floor. “That maybe you would agree to dance with me?” he added, his gaze fluttering back to Volpe and his voice sounded rather nervous which surprised the woman.</p><p>“Is that an invitation?” she asked, unsure of how to respond to that.</p><p>“Would you take it if it was?” Machiavelli asked back immediately, watching her every movement. This intense attention made her a bit nervous, but she tried to hide it.</p><p>“I don’t like dancing” La Volpe shrugged and looked away from the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with me tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This work has a fem!La Volpe because it was originally a work for a friend who doesn't like slash but is no longer a friend. Well, I liked the story, so I finished it now, some years later. Hopefully you will like it. :)
> 
> Also, with the permission of the author, [ here's](http://thunderjelly.deviantart.com/art/AC-Love-letter-270671148) a picture of how I imagine fem!La Volpe.

La Volpe stood next to the door, arms crossed in front of her chest as she was watching Machiavelli talk with some woman. They were getting along well as she saw it, the woman was constantly giggling at what Machiavelli was saying and he was visibly pleased with himself for it. He was even smiling gently – gently, and not on his usual mocking, victorious or self-satisfied way. This drove Volpe crazy, though she hated to admit it.

“Hey!” Ezio stopped beside her suddenly, making the woman look at him, raising an eyebrow. “What are you doing here alone?” he asked her curiously.

“Just resting a bit” La Volpe shrugged and averted her gaze from the man, her eyes unwillingly finding Machiavelli again. Anger rose in her chest, so she quickly forced herself to look at the crowd and not focus on anyone. “Why? What else am I supposed to do? You wouldn’t let me be out with my boys and work…”

“Of course not! Today we are having fun!” Ezio smirked but La Volpe’s stolen glance didn’t escape his attention. “What’s with that sour face? You jealous?” he asked, his smirking widening at that and pointed towards Machiavelli with his thumb. He would have never thought he’d see her like this!

“Jealous? Of who? Please…” La Volpe rolled her eyes dismissively. But after she looked at Machiavelli again, her gaze met with Ezio’s and she knew she gave herself away. She sighed as she started talking silently. “I just… I can’t believe I’m this stupid… There’s no point in being jealous, especially about him…”

“Well, he can be a bit difficult to get along with” Ezio nodded in agreement and crossed his arms. “But you know him, you know that he’s just that way…”

“I’m not talking about that!” La Volpe interrupted him and shot him an angry glance. “I meant that… it’s just pointless, I’d never have a chance with him, and I should have accepted it already. We are both assassins, it wouldn’t work anyway” she said turning her head away.

“You overdramatize the situation. I had lovers between my allies, too, and those worked out just fine” Ezio shrugged simply, he didn’t see any problem with it.

“Yes, but when they ended, you weren’t too happy after every single one of them…” La Volpe sighed, referring to Caterina, and Ezio knew it too well.

“It was a possibility” he admitted it with a nod. “But I still don’t regret any of them” he gave a small, nostalgic smile, then looked at her. “I just gave you an advice because I honestly think you two should settle it down finally. But it is your decision.”

“Yes…” La Volpe sighed looking at Machiavelli again who was still entertaining the same woman. “Look at them, he’s so happy with her. He hasn’t even noticed that I’m here too.”

Ezio sighed at her comment, but before he could say anything, La Volpe pushed herself away from the wall and left towards the ballroom. He didn’t know what to do. He saw the glances the two of them steal of each other when the other wasn’t looking, he knew what it meant, but at first he thought it wasn’t his business. But seeing both of them just play with the idea of doing the first step and then suffer when they didn’t… He was starting to get tired of watching his friends torturing themselves.

When Ezio saw Machiavelli part from the woman he had been with whole night so far, he just happened to meet with him.

“Having fun, Niccolò?” he asked with a grin and pointed at the woman’s direction.

“Ah? You mean Madonna Scarpelli?” Machiavelli raised his eyebrows. “It’s nothing like that, Ezio. She has a husband and children.”

“That is not a problem for most men” Ezio noted with a light shrug.

“Well, for me, it is” he stated strictly and looked at the crowd, his gaze slowly examining the crowd. “But I am not interested in her that way at all if you want to know. My interest lies… elsewhere” he muttered, turning back to the other assassin, visibly not happy that he didn’t find who he was searching for.

“She went to the ballroom” Ezio said as he noticed that Machiavelli was searching for someone – La Volpe, he knew that for sure.

“Excuse me?” Niccolò looked at him, frowning like he didn’t understand but blushed slightly.

“Your interest, amico mio” Ezio patted Machiavelli’s shoulder, then left the man alone, smiling. He couldn’t do much, but glancing back and seeing how the younger one left the room almost immediately after Ezio turned away, he thought he succeeded.

La Volpe was with a bunch of her thieves, laughing along with them as they were talking and joking. She was glad that at least they were here – she didn’t know what she would do in a ball like this without them. Her thieves weren’t too fond of fancy things like this either, but they did enjoy drinking and pretty women, so they came, if not eagerly, but without protest. At the end it seemed they loved it, and with them Volpe could also have a little fun.

“Scusa mi, signori!” she heard a slightly indefinite, familiar voice and looked at the direction it came from to see Machiavelli looking at her. “May I speak with the lady?”

“Ask the lady then!” one of the thieves laughed but they got the message and walked away to leave them alone.

“What do you want?” La Volpe asked and crossed her arms, looking at him questioningly.

“Well, yes, I’m happy to see you, too” Machiavelli rolled his eyes with a sigh but smiled a bit, mockingly. “I hoped that maybe we could speak a little…” he said, his eyes wandering towards the dance floor. “That maybe you would agree to dance with me?” he added, his gaze fluttering back to Volpe and his voice sounded rather nervous which surprised the woman.

“Is that an invitation?” she asked, unsure of how to respond to that.

“Would you take it if it was?” Machiavelli asked back immediately, watching her every movement. This intense attention made her a bit nervous, but she tried to hide it.

“I don’t like dancing” La Volpe shrugged and looked away from the man.

Despite what reaction she might have expected, Machiavelli just started laughing at that, like she had said something funny and just held out his hand.

“Come, it’ll be fun, I can promise you!” he smiled at her and waited patiently.

“I thought I was clear enough” she raised her eyebrows simply, looking at him.

“Oh…” Machiavelli blinked at her taken aback. He wasn’t used to being rejected, it was extremely rude for a woman to turn down an invitation. Of course, La Volpe obviously didn’t feel the same or just simply didn’t care. He cleared his throat and straightened his back, he wasn’t going to give up, too many people – including Volpe’s thieves! – were watching him, and who knows, maybe this was his only chance to get her to dance with him. “I only ask for one dance and then I am not going to bother you tonight anymore, if you wish! Please!” he tried asking her again, giving her a smile.

“What part of no don’t you understand, Niccolò? You are said to be a clever man” she said stubbornly and looked away from the man. She didn’t understand why he was trying so hard to get a dance from her… It’s not like he had paid any attention to her earlier.

“Please, just this once, act like a lady and accept it!” Machiavelli said, averting his eyes from her with cheeks turning red, and felt a bit idiotic, having to beg for her. Why couldn’t she just say yes and endure a single dance with him? He thought they were on good terms…

“Fine…” La Volpe agreed with a sigh after a few moments of silence and took his hand. To be honest, she wanted to dance with him, but she wouldn’t admit it, so she was glad she was practically forced by etiquette to accept it. Not that she cared much about etiquette usually…

There was another reason she didn’t hurry to agree to dance. She wasn’t a perfect dancer, she had never needed it and only knew a few steps that she was taught for fun by other women around her. She could also recall some that she had learned as a child… But this still wasn’t much.

They started dancing without a word. La Volpe didn’t look at Machiavelli’s eyes but noticed that the man, although he was looking at her, did the same. But she at least had a proper excuse – she had to focus on the steps. Machiavelli danced very well, so she didn’t want to humiliate herself.

“If you’d… If you wouldn’t watch other women but focused on my lead, it’d be easer” Machiavelli suggested silently with a small smile. Of course he noticed how she was peeking at others to see what to do, he was an assassin after all.

La Volpe blushed at that and avoided his eyes but tried to mirror Machiavelli’s steps this time. He didn’t find it easier at all but it was at least helping her step in time with the man. After a while she even started to enjoy it. It was the little things that made her feel that way – touching Niccolò, holding his hand, having an excuse to look at him, and being relatively close to him. All these silly nothings were enough to make her heart beat faster and her breaths to become shallow. She was surprised but relieved to notice the same things about Machiavelli as well. No matter how hard the man tried, she could see through him, that he had the same problems as well. And she also saw how much closer they were dancing to each other than other people on the dance floor…

As the music stopped for a moment, then another song started, they just stood there, facing each other and smiling. They were unsure of what to do for a minute, before Machiavelli suddenly caught both of her hands.

“Come with me, please” he asked silently, looking into her eyes, then let go of one of her hands as he started pulling her towards the door by the other.

“Where are we going?” La Volpe asked as Machiavelli kept going very definitely but she couldn’t think of anywhere specific he could have in mind. They took several turns but she didn’t receive an answer until they finally stopped on an empty corridor, far away from the noise of the ball.

“I just wanted to be alone with you” Machiavelli turned towards her, not releasing her hand. On the contrary, he reached for the other again, and stepped closer.

“Why?” she raised her eyebrows, although it was a silly question – she already knew the answer.

Instead of a direct answer, Machiavelli just simply kissed her. Her shock only lasted for a few seconds, until she could believe that it was indeed happening to her, then she started kissing back. It quickly changed from tentative to passionate. Machiavelli pushed her against the wall, deepening the kiss, his hands moving to rest on her waist. They held tightly onto each other, focusing only on the other and how their bodies fit together perfectly.

“I thought–” La Volpe started breathlessly when they pulled apart for air. “I thought I didn’t interest you…”

“Oh, but you do” Machiavelli protested immediately, looking into her eyes. “You interest me, you fascinate me, and you drive me crazy in every possible way…” he said, making the woman laugh softly at that, and didn’t look away from her. “I’ve been in love with you from the moment I first saw you.”

La Volpe gasped in surprise at that – Machiavelli’s confession was so intense that she couldn’t find words to respond to it, so instead she pulled him into another fierce, passionate kiss until she regained her senses.

“I love you too, Niccolò” she whispered against his lips when she let go of him, so they could breathe. Machiavelli smiled relieved against her lips as he leaned their foreheads together.

They stayed there in the abandoned corridor for some time, just enjoying their privacy and each other’s presence, exchanging kisses, trying to make up for lost time. When they did eventually return to the ballroom, Machiavelli easily persuaded La Volpe to dance with him again. This time it went much easier. They only focused on each other, sparing not a thought to the world, and in the end retired early, together.

Ezio, who had been worried when he didn’t find either of his friends, smirked knowingly from the side of the room when Machiavelli and La Volpe disappeared together, gazing at each other lovingly. Finally, was his only thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, somehow Ezio manages to find his way to my Volpellis. I honestly have no idea why, I don't even like the man much. xD Really though. Well, I guess he is not the main character of three games for nothing.


End file.
